Increasing difficulties are being encountered in connecting extremely short conductor ends to electrical connecting elements, such as e.g. clips and/or plugs, as a result of the ever-increasing miniaturization of such components.
In order to ensure rational manufacture, various methods are already known for supplying the conductor clips/clamps or plugs in strip form to a plug separating device. In conjunction with a stripping apparatus, a relatively large amount of space is required, because the particular conductor clamping jaws must be located upstream of the plug separating device.
A disadvantage is that relatively long conductor ends are unavoidable and an optimum working sequence is only possible to a limited extent, support strip waste occurring in the crimping zone in an uncontrolled manner thus giving rise to faults.
It would be beneficial to provide an apparatus permitting a troublefree separation of the connecting elements and the support strip and which enables very short conductor ends to be worked in an optimum manner.